dmdfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Marvel
| gross = $1.13 billion | followed = Avengers: Endgame | rotten_tomatoes_title = captain_marvel | imdb_id = 4154664 | website = https://www.marvel.com/movies/captain-marvel }} Captain Marvel is a 2019 US superheroes film directed by Anna Boden and Ryan Fleck and written by Nicole Perlman, Meg LeFauve, Anna Boden, Ryan Fleck and Geneva Robertson-Dworet. It is the 21st film of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Plot After crashing an experimental aircraft, Air Force pilot Carol Danvers is discovered by the Kree and trained as a member of the elite Starforce Military under the command of her mentor Yon-Rogg. Six years later, after escaping to Earth while under attack by the Skrulls, Danvers begins to discover there's more to her past. With help from S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Nick Fury, they set out to unravel the truth. Cast * Brie Larson as Carol Danvers / Vers / Captain Marvel * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury * Ben Mendelsohn as Talos and Keller * Djimon Hounsou as Korath * Lee Pace as Ronan the Accuser * Lashana Lynch as Maria Rambeau * Gemma Chan as Minn-Erva * Annette Bening as the Supreme Intelligence and Mar-Vell / Dr. Wendy Lawson * Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson * Jude Law as Yon-Rogg Music Original Score Captain Marvel (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) * 'Release Date: '''March 8, 2019 * '''Soundtrack composer: '''Pinar Toprak * '''Track Count: '''23 * '''Length: '''1:07:28 * '''Label: '''Hollywood Records Release ''Captain Marvel was released on April 26, 2019 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It was originally planned to be released on July 6, 2018, then in February 2015 it was moved to November 2, 2018 to make room for''Spider-Man: Homecoming'', and in October 2015 it was pushed to its final March 2019 date for Ant-Man and the Wasp. Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, it gets 78% Tomatometer and 49% Audience Score. The site's critical consensus reads, "Packed with action, humor, and visual thrills, Captain Marvel introduces the MCU's latest hero with an origin story that makes effective use of the franchise's signature formula." On IMDB, the film is get average rating 6.9/10.0, and on CinemaSocre, it gets grade A. Box Office On Box office mojo, the film earned $426,829,839 in North America, and $701,444,955 in other territories. In North America, the film released in total 4,310 theaters and earned $61,715,051 on its opening date and $153,433,423 in its opening weekend. In other territories, the biggest market is China, which earned $86,376,752 at opening week and $154,070,663 in total, In total, the film earned $1,128,274,794. Trivia * Stan Lee passed away while they were editing the film and the folks at Marvel put together the special opening logo to honor him. * Goose is played by four different very professional cat actors named Reggie, Rizzo, Gonzo, and Archie. * Project PEGASUS stands for "Potential Energy Group/Alternate Sources/United States." It was previously mentioned in The Avengers. * The security guard Captain Marvel speaks to at the beginning of the movie is Marvel security director Barry Curtis. * The name "Captain Marvel" is never spoken in the film, and is not seen in print until the closing credits. * The film was the first from the Marvel Cinematic Universe to have a female lead and it was released at cinema on International Women's Day. * Both Marvel and DC had a superhero named Captain Marvel, the DC version being better known as Shazam. After lengthy legal proceedings, Marvel won but in order to retain their copyright, they required to publish Captain Marvel comic books. Not being a popular, money-making character, Marvel fulfilled this requirement by publishing a series of one-off comic books over a series of years. Also as part of the deal, the DC version was not allowed to use the same character name on the cover, so the title is Shazam after Captain Marvel's (Billy Batson's) catchphrase SHAZAM which is also the name of his mentor. Category:Produced by Marvel Studios Category:Movie in 2019 Category:Action Movie Category:Superheroes Movie Category:Live-action